dreamfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Structure
Structures in the game can be distinguished into the general groups of Production, Income, and Decoration. Production structures Production structures allow you to craft Items. Some are found when you enter specific dreams, but most you buy from the shop. Structures can not be moved from a dream once you've placed them, so be careful about which dream you place them in the Main dream in particular can get very crowded. However some structures are linked to a particular Dream location can cannot be built anywhere else. :see also Category:Production structures General structures: Living fantasy.png|link=|'Living fantasy' Archaeologists tent.png|link=|'Archaeologists tent' Bakery.png|link=|'Bakery' Cauldron.png|link=|'Cauldron' Chocolate Factory.png|link=|'Chocolate Factory' Detectives house.png|link=|'Detective's house' Dreadful house.png|link=|'Dreadful house' Entertainment workshop.png|link=|'Entertainment workshop' Foretellers hut.png|link=|'Foreteller's hut' Game house.png|link=|'Game house' Gazebo.png|link=|'Gazebo' House of journeys.png|link=|'House of Journeys' Kitchen.png|link=|'Kitchen' Knight workshop.png|link=|'Knight workshop' Lantern factory.png|link=|'Lantern factory' Lantern house.png|link=|'Lantern House' Library.png|link=|'Library' Meteorological center.png|link=|'Meteorological Center' Mine.png|link=|'Mine' Miner's hut.png|link=|'Miner's hut' New year house.png|link=|'New Year house' Print shop.png|link=|'Print shop' Sculptor's house.png|link=|'Sculptor's house' Shamanic yurt.png|link=|'Shamanic yurt' The Shipyard.png|link=|'Shipyard' Forge.png|link=|'Smithy' (previously Forge) Sports equipment workshop.png|link=|'Sports equipment workshop' Souvenir shop.png|link=|'Souvenir Shop' Confectionery.png|link=|'Sweet-shop' (previously Confectionery) Textile mill.png|link=|'Textile Mill/ Textile' Farm.png|link=|'The Farm' Inventors factory.png|link=|'The Inventor's Factory' Workshop.png|link=|'The Workshop' Theatre workshop.png|link=|'Theatre Workshop' Tourist workshop.png|link=|'Tourist workshop' Tree house.png|link=|'Tree House' Underwater equipment workshop.png|link=|'Underwater equipment workshop' Mill.png|link=|'Windmill' Valley of Watery Mists structures: Altar of the sun bear.png|link=|'Altar of the Sun Bear' Burrow.png|link=|'Burrow' Chocolate factory.png|link=|'Chocolate factory' Craftsman's hut.png|link=|'Craftsman's Hut' Fish farm.png|link=|'Fish farm' Hairdressers for animals.png|link=|'Hairdresser's for animals' House of culinary extravagance.png|link=|'House of culinary extravagance' Stonecrafter's house.png|link=|'Stonecrafter's House' Temple.png|link=|'Temple' Zoo.png|link=|'Zoo' Polar lands structures: Chocolate castle.png|link=|'Chocolate castle' Frosting machine.png|link=|'Frosting machine' Hermitage.png|link=|'Hermitage' Hut.png|link=|'Hut' Ice palace.png|link=|'Ice palace' Polar post office.png|link=|'Polar Post Office' Sweet tooth house.png|link=|'Sweet tooth house' Toy factory.png|link=|'Toy Factory' Caves structures: Alchemical laboratory.png|link=|'Alchemical Laboratory' Anvil.png|link=|'Anvil' Brazier.png|link=|'Brazier' Jewelers workshop.png|link=|'Jeweler's workshop' Underground farm.png|link=|'Underground farm' Wizards workshop.png|link=|'Wizard's workshop' Desert structures: Desert hut.png|link=|'Desert hut' Fairys minaret.png|link=|'Fairy's Minaret' Indigenous hut.png|link=|'Indigenous hut' Nectarial machine.png|link=|'Nectarial machine' Palace of pharaohs.png|link=|'Palace of Pharaohs' Pyramid.png|link=|'Pyramid' Sultans palace.png|link=|'Sultan's Palace' Underwater world structures: Sea kitchen.png|link=|'Sea kitchen' Underwater castle.png|link=|'Underwater castle' Underwater cauldron.png|link=|'Underwater cauldron' Mystic castle structures: Alchemists table.png|link=|'Alchemist's table' Astronomer's table.png|link=|'Astronomer's table' Foundry.png|link=|'Smeltery' (formerly Foundry) Garden keepers hut.png|link=|'Garden keeper's hut' Mysterious scroll.png|link=|'Mysterious scroll' Royal treasury structure.png|link=|'Royal treasury' Source of magic.png|link=|'Source of magic' Tropics structures: Hut near volcano.png|link=|'Hut near Volcano' Hut on baobab.png|link=|'Hut on baobab' Pot with jam.png|link=|'Pot with jam'/Pot with Eucalyptus jam Priest's hut.png|link=|'Priest's hut' Temple smithy.png|link=|'Temple smithy' Tropic bungalow.png|link=|'Tropic bungalow' Tropical archaeologists tent.png|link=|'Tropical archaeologists tent' Tropical hut.png|link=|'Tropical hut' Tropical shipyard.png|link=|'Tropical shipyard' Mountains structures: Cauldron for eagle-owls.png|link=|'Cauldron for Eagle-owls' Mountain hut.png|link=|'Mountain hut' Tribal hut.png|link=|'Tribal hut' Fairy tales structures: Granny's house.png|link=|'Granny's house' Herbalist's house.png|link=|'Herbalist's house' Medeina's potion house.png|link=|'Medeina's potion house' Tavern.png|link=|'Tavern' Middle-earth structures: Inventor's house.png|link=|'Inventor's house' Middle-earth kitchen.png|link=|'Middle-earth kitchen' Middle-earth workshop.png|link=|'Middle-earth workshop' Carnival structures: Administration.png|link=|'Administration' Carnival costume workshop.png|link=|'Carnival costume workshop' Musical instruments workshop.png|link=|'Musical instrument workshop' Helper structures These structures provide the player with assistance; e.g. they enable bulk productions or collect items or income automatically. Bear museum.png|link=|'Bear museum' Factory.png|link=|'Factory' Farm for animals.png|link=|'Farm for animals' Farm for water animals.png|link=|'Farm for water animals' Fortune house.png|link=|'Fortune house' Gamekeeper.png|link=|'Gamekeeper' Greenhouse.png|link=|'Greenhouse' Greenhouse for trees.png|link=|'Greenhouse for trees' Helper's hut.png|link=|'Helper' The pathfinder.png|link=|'The Pathfinder' Pen for deer.png|link=|'Pen for deer' Magic smithy.png|link=|'Magic Smithy' Magic whirlwind deco structure.png|link=|'Magic whirlwind' Pique box.png|link=|'Pique box' Warehouse.png|link=|'Warehouse' Worker structures These structures are for workers to labor in, to collect resources. See Category:Worker structures. Housing and storage: Armadillo's hole.png|link=|'Armadillo's hole' Badgers hut.png|link=|'Badger's hut' Beavers hut.png|link=|'Beaver's Hut' Eagle-owl nest.png|link=|'Eagle-owl nest' Foresters hut.png|link=|'Forester's Hut' Hummingbirds hut.png|link=|'Hummingbird's hut' Magic bookcase with ghosts.png|link=|'Magic bookcase with Ghosts' Masons hut.png|link=|'Mason's Hut' Octopuss hut.png|link=|'Octopus's hut' Snowmans house.png|link=|'Snowman's house' Woodcutters hut.png|link=|'Woodcutter's Hut' Worker hut.png|link=|'Worker hut' Work locations: Cave of miracles.png|link=|'Cave of miracles' Chocolate fountain structure.png|link=|'Chocolate fountain' Dungeon caves structure.png|link=|'Dungeon' Frozen cave.png|link=|'Frozen cave' Mysterious mirror.png|link=|'Mysterious mirror' Place of worship.png|link=|'Place of worship' Underground town of kiria.png|link=|'Underground town of Kiria' Volcano.png|link=|'Volcano' Waterfall cave.png|link=|'Waterfall cave' Whirlpool.png|link=|'Whirlpool' Wishing well.png|link=|'Wishing Well' Wizard's tower.png|link=|'Wizard's tower' Travel structures These structures enable travel, i.e. they open dream regions, dream locations, or dream areas. See Category:Travel structures. Air-balloon.png|link=|'Air-Balloon' Altar rocky valley.png|link=|'Altar' Ancient bridge-0.png|link=|'Ancient bridge' Bathyscaf.png|link=|'Bathyscaf' Bear-diver.png|link=|'Bear-diver' Bridge dark forest.png|link=|'Bridge' Caravan.png|link=|'Caravan' Cave bear's house.png|link=|'Cave Bear's House' Dirigible.png|link=|'Dirigible' Fairytale portal.png|link=|'Fairytale portal' Flower bridge.png|link=|'Flower bridge' Flying carpet.png|link=|'Flying carpet' Gates to throne room.png|link=|'Gates to Throne room' Quest icon hanging bridge.png|link=|'Hanging bridge' Helicopter.png|link=|'Helicopter' Lighthouse.png|link=|'Lighthouse' Magic portal.png|link=|'Magic portal' Magic portal fairytale.png|link=|'Magic portal' Magical bridge.png|link=|'Magical bridge' Marshmallow bridge structure.png|link=|'Marshmallow bridge' Mysterious cave.png|link=|'Mysterious cave' Mysterious gate.png|link=|'Mysterious Gate' Northern train.png|link=|'Northern train' Polar explorer.png|link=|'Polar explorer' Portal into lost dream.png|link=|'Portal into lost Dream' Portal to oasis.png|link=|'Portal to oasis' Portal to the dungeon.png|link=|'Portal to the Dungeon' Rainbow bridge.png|link=|'Rainbow bridge' Rope bridge volcano.png|link=|'Rope bridge' Secret passage.png|link=|'Secret passage' Sleigh.png|link=|'Sleigh' Snow bank north pole.png|link=|'Snow bank' Winding staircase.png|link=|'Spiral stairs' Staircase north pole.png|link=|'Staircase' Storm Dock.png|link=|'The Dock' Dock treasure island.png|link=|'The Dock (Treasure island)' Travelers ship.png|link=|'Travelers ship' Treasure map.png|link=|'Treasure map' Treasures hunter.png|link=|'Treasures Hunter' The tree of journeys.png|link=|'Tree of Journeys' Tropic guide.png|link=|'Tropic guide' Tropical canoe.png|link=|'Tropical canoe' Underground passage.png|link=|'Underground passage' Wanderer's hut.png|link=|'Wonderer'/ Wanderer's Hut Icon white pearl.png|link=|'White Pearl' <<-Alphabetical->> Fill-with-items structures These structures are built, and then filled with items by a player's friends or the player. Levelling up their stages gives rewards, and (universal or not?) at the end they are turned into a simple nonfunctional decoration; the final reward. Most structures are available for purchase for only a limited time. Air-balloon hearts.png|link=|'Air-balloon' Alchemists cauldron.png|link=|'Alchemist's cauldron' Armor structure.png|link=|'Armor' Autumn posy.png|link=|'Autumn posy' Autumn tree structure.png|link=|'Autumn tree' Babylonian gardens.png|link=|'Babylonian gardens' Balloon tower.png|link=|'Balloon tower' Beacon of dreams.png|link=|'Beacon of dreams' Bear on swim ring.png|link=|'Bear on swim ring' Beehive structure.png|link=|'Beehive' Cave crystal structure.png|link=|'Cave crystal' Champions cup.png|link=|'Champion's Cup' Christmas tree.png|link=|'Christmas tree' Christmas tree 2016.png|link=|'Christmas tree 2016' Christmas tree 2017.png|link=|'Christmas tree 2017' Colosseum.png|link=|'Colosseum' Cozy tree.png|link=|'Cozy tree' Crystal monument.png|link=|'Crystal monument' Easter egg structure.png|link=|'Easter egg' Family fountain.png|link=|'Family fountain' Festival stage.png|link=|'Festival stage' Flower pyramid.png|link=|'Flower pyramid' Foretellers shrine.png|link=|'Foreteller's shrine' Gifts bag winter holidays.png|link=|'Gifts bag' Holiday cake structure.png|link=|'Holiday cake' Holiday platform.png|link=|'Holiday platform' Ice castle.png|link=|'Ice castle' Lovers' gazebo.png|link=|'Lovers' gazebo' Luxurious gifts bag winter holidays.png|link=|'Luxurious gifts bag' Mannequin structure.png|link=|'Mannequin' Pile of books structure.png|link=|'Pile of books' Pinata.png|link=|'Pinata' Poseidon statue.png|link=|'Poseidon statue' Presents bag.png|link=|'Presents bag' Red dragon.png|link=|'Red dragon' Sleigh 2017.png|link=|'Sleigh 2017' Snowman structure.png|link=|'Snowman' Temple of bastet.png|link=|'Temple of Bastet' Theatre.png|link=|'Theatre' Throne of mystic castle king.png|link=|'Throne of Mystic castle King' Tipi.png|link=|'Tipi' Tower of cold.png|link=|'Tower of cold' Treasure cave structure.png|link=|'Treasure cave' Vintage camera.png|link=|'Vintage Camera' Witchs cauldron.png|link=|'Witch's Cauldron' Wooden horse.png|link=|'Wooden horse' <<-Alphabetical->> Event structures These structures are part of events, usually temporary and nonfunctional after the event. See Category:Event structures. Air balloon event structure.png|link=|'Air balloon' Alpacas' house.png|link=|'Alpacas' house' Amateur sportsman.png|link=|'Amateur sportsman' Bar.png|link=|'Bar' Birdhouse.png|link=|'Birdhouse' Box office circus.png|link=|'Box office' Bungalow.png|link=|'Bungalow' Carnival shop.png|link=|'Carnival shop' Carnival tent.png|link=|'Carnival tent' Christmas tree 2016.png|link=|'Christmas tree 2016' Easter bakery.png|link=|'Easter Bakery' Easter merchant.png|link=|'Easter merchant' Eastern trader.png|link=|'Eastern trader' Egyptian tombs.png|link=|'Egyptian tombs' Ferris wheel amusement park.png|link=|'Ferris wheel' Flower shop.png|link=|'Flower shop' Football stadium.png|link=|'Football stadium' Fountain of paints.png|link=|'Fountain of paints' Funhouse.png|link=|'Funhouse' Gifts workshop.png|link=|'Gifts workshop' Gingerbread house structure.png|link=|'Gingerbread house' Greenhouse event.png|link=|'Greenhouse' Grinch's tower.png|link=|'Grinch's tower' Halloween pumpkin.png|link=|'Halloween pumpkin' Hockey cup.png|link=|'Hockey cup' House of sweets.png|link=|'House of sweets' Icy cave.png|link=|'Icy cave' Labyrinth of fear.png|link=|'Labyrinth of fear' Log hut.png|link=|'Log hut' Lover of holiday dishes.png|link=|'Lover of holiday dishes' Lovers' bench.png|link=|'Lovers' bench' Mushroom hunters hut.png|link=|'Mushroom hunter's hut' Mysterious tower.png|link=|'Mysterious tower' New year tree.png|link=|'New Year tree' Order table.png|link=|'Order table' Princess' tower.png|link=|'Princess' tower' Pyramid (Pharaoh structure).png|link=|'Pyramid (Pharaoh structure)' Roller-coaster amusement park.png|link=|'Roller-coaster' Saloon.png|link=|'Saloon' Santa's post.png|link=|'Santa's Post' School school season.png|link=|'School' School 2017.png|link=|'School' School library.png|link=|'School library' Shooting range amusement park.png|link=|'Shooting range' Spooky house.png|link=|'Spooky house' Spring basket holiday of spring.png|link=|'Spring basket' Spring fountain.png|link=|'Spring fountain' Statue of lovers.png|link=|'Statue of lovers' Sweet tooth house new year sweets.png|link=|'Sweet tooth house' Swing ride amusement park.png|link=|'Swing ride' Symbol of reconciliation.png|link=|'Symbol of reconciliation' Symbol of thanksgiving.png|link=|'Symbol of Thanksgiving' Table of new year gifts.png|link=|'Table of New Year gifts' Teddy giant.png|link=|'Teddy giant' Thanksgiving altar.png|link=|'Thanksgiving altar' The nautilus.png|link=|'The Nautilus' Toy atelier.png|link=|'Toy atelier' Trampoline amusement park.png|link=|'Trampoline' Tree decoration workshop.png|link=|'Tree decoration workshop' Unexplored cave structure.png|link=|'Unexplored cave' Valentine's goblet.png|link=|'Valentine's goblet' Waterpark meeting summer.png|link=|'Waterpark' <<-Alphabetical->> Misc/Unsorted structures Luxor the dog.png|link=|'Luxor the dog' Mysterious labyrinth.png|link=|'Mysterious labyrinth' Sorceress.png|link=|'Sorceress Submarine.png|link=|'Submarine' Table for five.png|link=|Table for Five'' Table for three.png|link=|''Table for Three'' Table for two.png|link=|''Table for Two'' Vault of dreams.png|link=|'Vault of Dreams' Income structures :see also Category:Income structures Altar of dreams.png|link=|'Altar of dreams' Ancient oak.png|link=|'Ancient oak' Ancient sculpture.png|link=|'Ancient sculpture' Ancient tomb.png|link=|'Ancient tomb' Arcane crystal.png|link=|'Arcane crystal' Armadillo mirror.png|link=| Autumn fountain.png|link=|'Autumn fountain' Bean stalk.png|link=|'Bean stalk' Bear the themis.png|link=|'Bear the Themis' Bewitched bear.png|link=| Big purple house.png|link=|'Big Purple House' Big red house.png|link=|'Big Red House' Bunny house.png|link=|'Bunny house' Burial place.png|link=|'Burial place' Cerberus.png|link=|'Cerberus' Chameleon mirror.png|link=| Chapel.png|link=| Chest with artifact.png|link=|'Chest with Artifact' Christmas stocking structure.png|link=|''Christmas stocking'' Christmas tree 2017.png|link=|'Christmas tree 2017' Cozy house.png|link=|'Cozy house' Deer.png|link=| Drekar.png|link=| Dream catcher structure.png|link=| Dungeon with gold.png|link=|'Dungeon with gold' Earth drill structure.png|link=|'Drill' Egyptian statue.png|link=|'Egyptian statue' Fairground market.png|link=|'Fairground market' Fairground trader.png|link=|'Fairground trader' Family dinner deco.png|link=|''Family dinner'' Flowerbed car.png|link=| Frozen lake.png|link=|'Frozen lake' Gemstone mine.png|link=|'Gemstone Mine' Gemstone mine eagle-owl mountains.png|link=|'Gemstone Mine' Gemstone pond.png|link=|'Gemstone pond' Gingerbread house 2018.png|link=|'Gingerbread house Healing spring.png|link=|'Healing Spring' Holiday cake structure.png|link=|'Holiday cake' Holiday fireplace.png|link=|Holiday fireplace'' Holiday platform.png|link=|'Holiday platform' Honey fountain structure.png|link=| House of fairies.png|link=|'House of fairies' Ice homestead.png|link=|'Ice homestead' Ice statue triple goddess.png|link=|'Ice statue' Knight house.png|link=|'Knight house' Large gemstone mine.png|link=|'Large Gemstone mine' Little van.png|link=|'Little van' Locator.png|link=|'Locator' Lunar altar.png|link=|'Lunar altar' Mammoth.png|link=|'Mammoth' Tabernacle.png|link=|'Marquee' Merman's castle.png|link=|'Merman's castle' Mysterious well.png|link=|'Mysterious well' Oasis.png|link=|'Oasis' Oasis oasis.png|link=|'Oasis' Old sculpture.png|link=|'Old Sculpture' Oracle.png|link=|'Oracle' Pirate ship.png|link=|'Pirate ship' Polar cabin.png|link=|'Polar cabin' Portal into unknown.png|link=| Prince structure.png|link=|'Prince' Prince and princess.png|link=|'Prince and princess' Purple house.png|link=|'Purple House' Red house.png|link=|'Red House' Stone tablet.png|link=|'Rocky sign' Sand castle.png|link=|'Sand castle' Sand tower coins.png|link=|'Sand tower' Scarecrow.png|link=|'Scarecrow' Scarlet ship.png|link=|'Scarlet ship' Sleigh 2017.png|link=|'Sleigh 2017' Snow hill.png|link=|'Snow hill' Straw house.png|link=|'Straw House' Summer cinema.png|link=|'Summer cinema' Sunken castle.png|link=|'Sunken castle' Sunken tower coin structure.png|link=|'Sunken tower' Sunken tower crystal structure.png|link=|'Sunken tower' Telescope structure.png|link=| Tent.png|link=|'Tent' Throne of mystic castle king.png|link=| Tibetan temple.png|link=| Trading boat.png|link=|'Trading boat' Traveling actors' theater.png|link=|'Traveling actors' theater' Treasure mysterious city.png|link=|'Treasure' Treasure cave structure.png|link=|'Treasure cave' Treasure fountain.png|link=|'Treasure fountain' Tree of life.png|link=|'Tree of life' Tropical pyramid.png|link=|'Tropical pyramid' Tropical statue.png|link=|'Tropical statue' Tropical temple.png|link=|'Tropical temple' Tropical tower.png|link=|'Tropical tower' Underwater house.png|link=|'Underwater house' Well.png|link=|'Well' Well of wisdom.png|link=|'Well of Wisdom' <-Alphabetical-> Trade structures These structures are traders. See Category:Trade structures. Black market.png|link=|'Black market' Caravanserai.png|link=|'Caravanserai' Carpenter's house.png|link=|'Carpenter's house' Cozy cafe.png|link=|'Cozy cafe' Eagle-owl trader.png|link=|'Eagle-owl trader' Herbalist's shop.png|link=|'Herbalist's shop' Hermit's camp.png|link=|'Hermit's camp' House for fish.png|link=|'House for Fish' Lighthouse keeper.png|link=|'Lighthouse keeper' Merchant's house.png|link=|'Merchant's House' Mushroom hunters hut.png|link=|''Mushroom hunter's hut'' Rarity dealer.png|link=|'Rarity dealer' School.png|link=|'School' Sky merchant.png|link=|'Sky merchant' Tea party.png|link=|'Tea party' Trade shop.png|link=|'Trade Shop' Trading yard.png|link=|''Trading yard'' Volcano spirit.png|link=|'Volcano' <--Alphabetical-> Roulette/Chance structures Bear artur deco.png|link=|'Bear Artur' Cerberus.png|link=|'Cerberus' Darts-playing bear.png|link=|'Darts-playing bear' Drawing class deco.png|link=|'Drawing class' Elf troublemaker.png|link=|'Elf troublemaker' Griffin.png|link=|'Griffin' Hawaiian roulette.png|link=|'Hawaiian roulette' Monkey.png|link=|'Monkey' Peafowl (deco).png|link=|'Peafowl' Pegasus (deco).png|link=|'Pegasus' Red panda.png|link=|'Red panda' Stagecoach.png|link=|'Stagecoach' Unicorn.png|link=|'Unicorn' White bear.png|link=|'White bear' Winter monkey.png|link=|'Winter monkey' Decoration structures :see also Category:Decorations Notes Category:Structures